1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to childproof packaging for tablets, capsules and the like pharmaceutical products, said packaging being a blister pack with at least one cup closed off by a foil lid through which the tablets etc., can be pushed in order to remove them from the packaging.
2. Background Art
The danger of uncontrolled consumption of medicaments is undisputed, children in particular being exposed to this potential danger if medicaments are left lying around.
Blister packs are the most common form of packaging tablets and capsules. Widely known are the so called push-through types of packaging in which the tablet is accessed by pushing it out of a cup in the base through a foil lid. In other known forms of blister pack a foil type lid is removed by a peeling action. Other blister packs feature a notch as an aid to tearing.
Possibilities already available for increasing child safety with respect to blister packs for tablets and capsules are such that various measures are taken to make the opening of the pack more difficult--requiring more strength e.g. in the form of thicker push-through foils, increased adhesion for peeling films or greater resistance to tearing at notches.
Packaging forms that can only be opened by applying greater force do indeed provide greater safety for children; they can however present problems for senior citizens.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide childproof packaging of the kind mentioned at the start, but which can be opened by senior citizens without difficulty. Essentially it concerns designing the packaging such that on order to open the package, one must be capable of performing a series of movements or such that call for co-ordination or combination of individual steps.